


Artificial Intelligence

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pietro didn't die what are you talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vision is an AI. Wanda does not question that until she remembers what AI stands for- Vision doesn't seem artificial. Intelligent, yes, but not artificial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AI

Wanda awoke with a smile. Today, it was her and her brother Pietro's birthday. She crawled out of bed and opened her door to see Pietro waiting for her, a goofy grin plastered acrosss his face.

"Happy birthday, sis!" He said in a heavily accented voice. They'd been living in America for a year, and spoke english even with each other to try and become familiar with the language. She dearly missed the language of her home country, Sokovia. 

"Happy birthday to you, too, Pietro." She replied, smiling. She'd gotten him something he'd been lusting after for months: an iPad. It was trivial, really. He didn't like admitting that he wanted one, and at that Wanda had laughed. It was difficult, though, she'd been saving up for months with her job as a waitress. At least it was at a fancy restaurant.

"I can't wait to show you what I got you." Pietro said excitedly. She tried to push past him, but he stopped her. "Close your eyes. I wan to surprise you." She obliged and he guided her into their living room/kitchen- it was all the same in their tiny apartment. 

When she opened her eyes, she was astonished. A _man_ stood before her. Or was he a man? He was human shaped, but he had red skin. She couldn't help but notice and admire his luminescent blue eyes.

"Hello Miss Maximoff," the red man said with a surprisingly not robotic voice, "I am the Vision." He had a british accent, which was cool.

She glanced back at Pietro. "Did you- is he an AI? He's state of the art, how did you afford him?"

Pietro couldn't meet her eyes. "Clint gave him to me."

She couldn't help but laugh. "The same Clint who made the one dollar bills say 'boner'?"

He frowned. "Wanda, he knows Tony Stark, and Stark owed him a favour-"

"Even if Barton does know Tony Stark, why would he give the Vision to you?" Wanda demanded. This story was not adding up.

Pietro sighed. "He told me it was for- for the mugging."

Wanda blanched. She remembered it well- Pietro was at Clint's apartment when someone broke into it. They were violent, wielding a knife. Pietro jumped in front of Clint before the other man could get stabbed, but then Pietro sustained an awful injury. She remembered Clint calling her at eleven at night, sirens wailing in the background. 'Something's happened.' Clint whispered, sounding very pained. 'Pietro's in an ambulance.'

At that, Wanda rushed over to Clint's place, where he explained everything, then drove over to the hospital with Clint, waiting for Pietro to get out of surgery. He had a punctured lung or something of that nature- she hadn't wanted to know the details. Just that Pietro would live. Clint was silent the whole time, swamped with guilt. She wanted to blame him, she really did, but it was impossible. Pietro was being the hero, trying to make a difference. Now look what that cost him.

"I see." Wanda said after a long silence. 

"I figured you'd need it more," Pietro said awkwardly, "since you'll be home alone more."

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

He closed his eyes. "I think now would be a good time to tell you- I got a second job."

"Why?" She asked, not intending for her voice to sound so accusatory.

His shoulders sagged. "The costs for the surgery and stuff- they were more than I told you. I kept it from you because I didn't want you to worry."

Wanda felt anger bubbling up. "Pietro! You had no good reason to keep something like that from me!"

"I know." He said tiredly.

She shrugged and finally spoke to the Vision. "Hello, Vision." 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked. From anyone else, the words might have sounded practiced or meaningless. From Vision, it was sincere.

She decided to try this AI out. "Could you please get the box from under my bed in my room?"

"Of course, Miss Maximoff." Vision replied politely. He seemed to glide instead of walk, and Wanda couldn't stop staring. He returned with a box wrapped in newspaper- who needed real gift wrap- and handed it to Wanda. She took the box with a quiet _thank you_ and handed it to Pietro. He eagerly tore open the flimsy paper- typical Pietro. He gasped when he saw it- an iPad mini. He hugged her and cried 'thank you!' more times than she could count.

Vision looked like he wanted to say something. "Yes, Vision?"

He looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Miss Maximoff, I suggest that you allow me to tidy your bedroom while you are working. It is quite messy."

Ah, yes. He had to see under her bed to get the box. She wouldn't be surprised if that was where all the spiders she kept finding were coming from. "While I'm at work, that would be good, Vision, thanks."

The Vision smiled. "There is no need to thank me, Miss Maximoff. I am here to assist you. I do not require gratitide."

Wanda giggled- she actually giggled. Wanda Maximoff does not giggle. "No one requires gratitude, Vision, but it is nice to hear, no?"

Vision pondered this for a moment. "Yes, it is. At Mr Stark's tower, my former residence, I was not often thanked." He froze for a moment before saying, "I realize that mentioning my former residence may be considered impolite. I apologize."

She blinked. "It's not impolite." She reassured him. "It's quite alright, really."

"Alright." Vision replied. "I urge that you begin to get ready, your work starts soon."

"Right. Thanks."

"It's no problem, really."

* * *

When Wanda returned home, she found the Vision sitting on the couch reading. He looked up when he heard her footsteps.

"I should not be using your property. I apologize." He said, setting the book down. It was Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

"No need to apologize, Vision." Wanda replied. "After all, you live here now, no?"

"I suppose I do." And Wanda swears that she saw a small smile grace his features, if only for a moment. And that small smile made her grin widely, and she couldn't fathom why.

"Vision, I was wondering," she began, feeling awkward, even if he was just an AI, "if you could read that to me? I've been trying ot read it, but-" she faltered, feeling sheepish. "I have trouble reading english." Her ears were going red, she knew.

Vision smiled again, only for a moment. "I'd be happy to, Miss Maximoff. And your difficulty is understandable- after all, english is not your first language." He opened the book to the first page and began. His voice was clear and serene. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They..."


	2. Vizh and Wanda

Wanda loved having Vision around. He did pretty much everything for them, and it was nice to have someone around with Pietro was gone so often.

One day, it was ten at night, and Wanda needed to go to the store. When Vision politely asked why, she admitted, "I need to get the next Hobbit movie." She was having a movie marathon.

Vision nodded. "Miss Maximoff, may I accompany you? It is not safe for a woman such as yourself to be out alone at this time."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "A woman such as myself? What do you mean by that, Vision?"

Vision hesitated before saying, "A beautiful one. It may attract unwanted attention, and we do not know who is out at this hour." Vision had _hesitated_. Wow. That never happened.

She found herself blushing. "I- thank you, Vision. That's very kind of you."

Vision blinked. "I am merely stating a rather obvious fact, Miss Maximoff. It is hard not to notice your beauty."

"Well, Vizh, you may accompany me to the store." She said with a smile. And Vision smiled, too, a real smile. But a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Vizh? I do not understand. Who is 'Vizh'?" He asked, frowning.

She laughed. "Vizh, you know, a shortened version of Vision?"

"I see." Vision replied seriously, which only made Wanda laugh more. "C'mon, let's go."

When they got out of the building, Vision looked around in wonder. "It has been a while since I've been outside." He said quietly. "And even then, I only caught glimpses."

"Well, now you can see it." She replied.

He was silent for a while before saying, "Does my being here make you uncomfortable in any way?" He inquired. 

She frowned. "No. Why would it?"

"Many people are staring at me, and I only thought that it might unsettle you." He replied. He sounded relieved.

They reached a tiny video rental store which Wanda was surprised hadn't closed down yet with Netflix and all that. She was a regular customer here.

"Hi, Wanda!" The person working called. Her name was Sam.

"Hey, Sam." She replied. 

"What's this?" She asked, staring at Vision curiously.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "He's sort of an AI, but not really. His name's Vision."

"Hello." Vision greeted the woman.

"Wow. And it's yours?" Sam sighed in awe.

Vision noticed that Wanda's hand twitched in the way it did when she was angry or frustrated. " _He's_ ," she said pointedly, "a gift from Pietro. Long story short, he's Stark technology." She went off to find her movie and Vision trailed behind her, staring around. When Wanda returned with the second and third Hobbit movies, she asked, "Anything you want to get?"

Vision froze for a moment and grabbed a random one off the shelf. It was Pacific Rim. He was beginning ot regret taking it until he saw the huge smile on Wanda's face. "I love Pacific Rim!" She cried before practically skipping to the cash.

"Pacific Rim?" Sam asked exasperatedly. "Haven't you got that out, like, ten times already?"

"Yeah. Now it's eleven." Wanda retorted. Vision followed her outside and found himself having to speed up in order to keep pace with her.

When they finally got home, Vision asked, "Miss Maximoff, are you sure you want to watch all of those films tonight? You must work tomorrow." He looked quite concerned.

She smiled even wider. "That'd take all the fun out of it, Vizh. And please, call me Wanda."

* * *

"Wanda, you must wake up." Vision said loudly. She'd slept through her alarm, though an alarm was hardly necessary with him around.

"Hmph." She groaned. She'd only gone to sleep at six in the morning, and one hour of sleep was taking its toll. "Must be nice to not sleep." She muttered.

"It is." Vision replied, rather impatient. "You must wake up, Wanda. You will be late."

"Go wake up Pietro." She mumbled. "I'll be up in a second."

So Vision went to wake up Pietro. He was better than Wanda, having gone to sleep at around midnight, only a few minutes after he got home.

"Where's Wanda?" He asked.

Vision felt a little guilty. "We, ah, stayed up late watching movies and she's having a rather difficult time waking up."

Pietro just rolled his eyes. "I've told her so many times not to do that. She never listens."

And there was Wanda, hair a mess but awake. She stumbled into the kitchen, completely ignoring the mess of popcorn and soda cans on the couch. He could clean that up while they were gone. 

"Would you like me to make you breakfast?" He offered. Pietro nodded and Wanda grunted in what he assumed was approval. 

"And coffee." She added. Vision didn't think that Wanda's caffeine habits were necessarily healthy, but he did it any way. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a need to please her.

When he entered the kitchen, Wanda commanded, "Coffee first, breakfast later."

Vision sighed in exasperation. "Alright, Wanda."

Pietro's eyes widened. "He's been here for a few days and you two are on first name basis?"

Vision frowned. Wanda just sighed. "You want him to call you Pietro?"

"Not really." Pietro replied quickly. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

After the coffee, Vision made pancakes for breakfast. He noted that Wanda didn't like to have too much syrup. He realized he should also note that Pietro liked to drown his food in syrup, but somehow, Pietro's preferences didn't seem as important. 

Vision suddenly noticed that Wanda was smiling. It lit up her face. It made her untamed hair and crinkled pajamas look nice. She looked beautiful, and Vision found himself smiling with her.


	3. AI/Android/Synthezoid/Person

The Vision had little experience with love. He'd learned what he knew from the movies he'd watched and the books he'd read. And yet, he was sure he was in love with Wanda. He found himself smiling when she did and relishing the sound of her laugh. He'd never let her know, though. He was a mere AI, and she was a human. But it was nice to have someone who referred to him as 'he' rather than 'it'.

Pietro seemed to, somehow, know that he had it bad for her.

So when he got home one night at around eleven, he was furious when he found them nestled close together. Moments later, he would find out Vision was painting Wanda's toenails. He was painting her nails a scarlet colour that he thought rather suited her.

Later that night when they thought Vision couldn't hear, they were discussing him.

"What is your problem with Vizh?" She demanded. He could almost see her hands twitching, something she did when she was angry that he wasn't sure even she herself was aware of. Suddenly, he realized that Pietro was in a very powerful position: he could tell Wanda Vision's secret.

But Pietro wasn't that cruel. "I don't know. You two are very friendly. _It_ is simply our AI."

" _He's_ my friend!" She hissed. "He is kind and compassionate and innocent! You have no reason to dislike him, Pietro." 

Vision could hear Pietro's frustrated growl. "I don't know, Wanda! It's unsettling. I don't particularly like it."

"He's a person, not a robot!" She shrieked before storming off to her room. Pietro went to his. Vision was confused. What was he? He always called himself an AI for simplicity's sake, but really, he was an android. Or synthezoid, the proper term. But he felt like a person. He thought like a person. He knew that Wanda saw that, but he knew that no one else ever would. And then he realized: if he wasn't human, then how could he feel love? This overwhelming love he felt for Wanda was certainly anything but inhuman. He knew that love was a human characteristic, and one that he very much admired about them. 

Pietro would not like that Vision thought his mind human. So he would never reveal it. Except maybe he would, to Wanda. 

Wanda who he loved from the bottom of his proverbial heart. Wanda who he was there for at every beck and call. Wanda who was kind to him despite his title of AI. Wanda who understood him. But he would never understand her. He'd never understand humans, but her especially. She was beautifully complicated, and he could only hope she'd keep him around so he could solve the puzzle of Wanda Maximoff.

* * *

"What is wrong, Wanda?" Vision inquired. She was grateful for his serene voice after her grating arguments with Pietro.

"I... had a disagreement with Pietro." She replied. She was sure Vision heard, even if it wasn't intentional. He had exceptional hearing.

"Is there anything that might cheer you up? Ice cream, perhaps?" Vision knew that Wanda loved ice cream. 

"That sounds nice, but no thank you." She replied. "Can you... um, I don't know." She thought for a moment. "Let's watch a movie."

"Which movie?" He asked.

"Something scary." 

"I have heard that Insidious is a fairly frightening film."

"So have I."

So they watched Insidious. She found herself clutching Vision's hand about halfway through the movie. And when she looked over, she found that Vision was watching her with a look of wonder. Realizing that he'd been found out, his gaze quickly returned to the movie. But she knew that when she wasn't looking at him, Vizh was looking at her. And she was sort of happy about that.

* * *

Vision was glad that Wanda had taken his hand, but he wasn't too happy that Wanda was frightened. He flinched every time she gasped or squeaked. All of it was forgotten when she looked at him and found him staring. He looked at the movie, suddenly glad that he didn't have human skin. If he did, he'd surely be blushing. 

And when the movie was over, Wanda curled up against his side and fell asleep. He watched her for a few minutes; she was so peaceful when she slept. He sighed and carried her back to her room.

"I know how you feel, you know." A voice said menacingly.

Vision turned around. "Mr Maximoff. I know."

Pietro's eyes were narrowed. "Leave her alone. You have no chance with her." His voice was cold. "You're an AI."

"I know." Vision replied respectfully. "I would not act on my feelings unless they were reciprocated, which is highly unlikely."

"Highly unlikely?" Pietro snorted. "Impossible."

"You do not have a vendetta against me specifically." Vision realized. "You are protective of her. You do not want anyone near her."

Pietro nodded. "I know. That does not mean anything now. Just leave her alone."

"That is difficult, seeing as I do live here." It was risky to say this to volatile Pietro.

"You do not live here!" He shouted. "You are an AI, you do not have a home! A robot." He seemed tired.

"Good night, Mr Maximoff." Vision said, overly polite.

"Good night, Vision." Pietro replied, eyes narrowed.

* * *

 

Wanda listened from her room, wide awake. A tear fell down her cheek.


	4. Status: It's Complicated

Wanda cried that night. She knew Vision could hear her, she knew he wouldn't come. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to, honestly.

According to he and Pietro's conversation, Vision had feelings for her. She expected to feel a burst of... anger? No. Embarrassment, perhaps? Whatever it was, she wasn't expecting to find herself feeling happy about that. That could only mean one thing: she also harboured feelings for the AI. The more she thought about it, the more _right_ it seemed.

She was happier with Vision. Or at least, happier than she'd been in the year since they'd moved to America. He brightened her day, he made everything nicer.

But he was an AI. No, he was not an AI. Wanda had no idea. He called himself an AI, but he did not seem like one. The only one who truly knew was Tony Stark, and she wasn't about to go talk to him. She hated Tony Stark. Suddenly she realized Stark couldn't be as bad as she imagined if he developed Vision.

A yawn pulled her out of her thoughts. She gave up on trying to figure it all out and went to sleep.

* * *

"Morning, everyone." Wanda called when she woke up. No one answered. She shivered. She looked into Pietro's room and found it empty, and the rest of the aprtment was the same. She was alone. "Hello?" It was then Wanda noticed a note stuck on the fridge. It was written in Pietro's messy handwriting.

_Wanda,_

_The Vision is malfunctioning. It's nothing major, he'll be okay, but I'm bringing him to Stark Tower. He'll be back in no time._

_from_

_Pietro_

She crumpled up the note and threw it at the wall. No, damn it! Nothing was wrong with Vizh. Pietro was unaware that she'd heard the conversation from the night before. Now she had to go after them. Stark couldn't lay a hand on Vision. So she got ready hurriedly and skipped breakfast. It would never be as good as something Vision made, anyway. 

When she got outside, she realized Pietro had taken the car. Right. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures. She called her friend Natasha and all she said was, "I'll be at your house in ten minutes." 

Natasha lived not far from the apartment. Still, Wanda ran the whole way. Pietro could already be at the tower for all she knew, and she was certain that if she called him, she'd get no information out of him.

"Wanda?" Natasha said, surprised, when Wanda banged on her door.

"I need your motorcycle."

"I knew teaching you to drive it was a horrible idea."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Hurry! My friend's... in trouble, and I need to get to him fast."

"If it's that bad, call 911." Natasha retorted, but tossed her the keys. "I'll open the garage."

"Thanks. I'll explain when it's all smoothed over."

So she hopped on the motorcycle and drove way past the speed limit to Stark Tower, suddenly glad she hadn't eaten breakfast. Now there was nothing to throw up. And the sick feeling wasn't just coming from the alarming speed at which she was driving, but it was Vision. What if Pietro had Stark do something horrible? Like... wipe his memories? 

She shook her head, trying to clear it. She kept driving, concentrating on the road. Vision had to be alright. He had to.

* * *

She threw open the glass doors of the tower angrily. Would they even let her in?

"I need to see Stark." She demanded to the secretary at the desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" He droned.

"No, but my brother came here a while ago?" She pleaded. "With another person. Well, an AI, I guess. Red person." She was getting desperate.

The guy looked at her disinterestedly. "And?"

"He's going to do something bad! Just, where did you send him?" She cried. Vision was in danger all this time, if this goddamn man would just let her by...

"They got to see Stark because they had Vision." The man replied. "You, on the other hand, don't."

A new woman approached the desk. "You're here for the kid and Vision?" She asked. Wanda didn't answer for a few seconds, busy staring at her suit and aking in her general badass air.

"Uh, yeah. Pietro- the kid?- he's my brother." She replied.

"Let her in." The woman commanded. 

"Okay, Ms. Potts, whatever you say." He sounded slightly exasperated. "Go up to the... go down to the basement." He looked confused.

"You know what, just come with me." Ms. Potts sighed after a moment. "I'm Pepper, by the way." Wanda struggled to keep pace with Pepper.

"I'm Wanda Maximoff." Wanda replied. "Thank you for this, but why are you helping me?"

"Tony's got some weird ideas about Vision. He looks at him like he's some AI." Pepper replied. "But the technology is too advanced for that. He'll do something bad." She looked over at Wanda as she guided them into an elevator Wanda assumed was not open to the public. "Why are you here? And how'd you guys get Ja- Vision?"

Wanda blinked. "Why we're here- it's pretty strange. I don't want to talk about it much." She was grateful for Pepper's understanding look. "And how we got him- gift from Clint Barton."

"Barton gave him away?" Pepper said incredulously. Before Wanda could ask, the elevator doors opened to reveal a huge workshop with Pietro, Stark, and Vision standing in the center. Wanda wasted no time running toward them.

"Wanda?" Pietro gasped, turning toward her. 

She reached up and slapped him as hard as she could. "I heard you and Vizh last night. I don't know what you're planning, but you've got no right to!" Vision gently pulled her away from her brother before she could do any more damage.

"What's going on?" Stark demanded. "Who's she? Pepper?"

Pepper narrowed her eyes. "She says her name's Wanda Maximoff. She came here speeding on a motorcycle that I've only ever seen Natasha Romanoff on, I, for one, want to see how this plays out."

Pietro raised an eyebrow. "I didn'lt know you could rie a motorcycle. Very unsafe, sister."

"Just, just shut the hell up." Wanda was pacing back and forth in front of Vision. "Why did you think this was a good idea? Why don't you like him? Why..." She trailed off, stopping in front of her brother. "I don't understand."

Pietro's eye twitched. "Did you hear it right last night?" He cried. "It's not natural! Something is wrong!"

"He's not an AI, Pietro." She hissed. "I don't know if you know, but AIs have to charge, and they're all electric. They don't speak fluently and they don't have british accents."

Pietro smiled weakly. "The british ones do."

"Are we in fucking Great Britain, Pietro?!"

"Language, sis." He retorted. "I don't suppose you think he's human, do you?"

"I don't know, let's ask Stark." They both turned to look at the genius who raised his hands in surrender. 

"I don't know, guys." He sighed. "Please just leave."

"I know." Pepper declared. "He's got tissue like a human. He was created with our technology by Helen Cho."

"So he's _not a goddamn robot Pietro_."

Tony cleared his throat and asked, "What even happened last night that caused all this?"

"I found out Vision is in love with her." Pietro retorted emotionlessly.

Tony stepped back. "I don't know what I was expecting, but that wasn't it."

"See, Pietro, only humans love." Wanda shouted triumphantly.

Tony sighed. "Can you at least bring this away from here? I have things to do. I thought Vision was malfunctioning."

"Humans don't malfunction." Wanda crossed her arms.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here!" Tony defended himself.

"You always are." She growled. "Goodbye." She stormed away, Vision followig close behind her. Pietro stared with Pepper and Tony after them. Eventually Tony asked,

"What just happened?"

* * *

Pietro sighed. "Wanda-"

"I have to return Natasha's motorcycle." She replied stiffly. "Come on, Vizh." And they sped off, leaving Pietro in the dust.

Vision couldn't see her crying from where he was sitting. They rode in silence. Too many thoughts swirled through her head. Vision was in love with her and she was maybe in love with him, too, and Pietro hated him and despised how he felt. She was dreading going home. Her only family probably hated her. She was on a motorcycle way past the speed limit. 

The motorcycle was veering off course. Natasha wouldn't like that, she realized as the ground sped toward her. She closd her eyes and braced for impact and then there were strong arms around her, lifting her off of the bike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not meant to go like this. I hope you enjoy it, because however unintended, it was fun to write.


	5. Now More Than Ever

Wanda recognized the arms that were lifting her off the ground. Of course, they were Vision's. Apparently, he could fly. She was in shock, and all she could think was that Vision felt like an angel. 

Later, Wanda would find out that she didn't escape completely unscathed. When Vision set her down, she collapsed. Her leg was covered in... blood? She didn't know how it happened. She hadn't noticed the pain at first but now it was all-consuming. Her vision blurred with tears and eventually went black. In the final moments before unconciousness, she heard vague shouts of 'Wanda!' and then, 'somebody call 911!'

* * *

She awoke in a hospital with a cast on her leg. She blinked to adjust tp the bright lights. Suddenly, she realized her brother was sitting on the end of her bed, lost in thought.

"Pietro?" Her voice cracked.

He turned to her, eyes bright with tears. "Wanda?" He smiled weakly. "I told you motorcycles weren't safe."

"I knew that already." She retorted, looking away from him. "But I had to get away."

"I'm sorry, Wanda." He apologized. "But I don't like it. At all."

Wanda's hands twitched. Did her hands always do that? She'd never noticed before. "Everything I said is still true."

"Are we still 'not in fucking England'?" He joked, but his face was morose. 

She sighed. Pietro was so, so difficult. "I don't suppose you still think he's a simple AI?" 

"Straight to the point, huh." He said absently.

"Do AIs fly?" She went on. "Because Vizh was definitely flying."

"Alright, fine, Wanda." He conceded. "He's not an AI. But he's not human, either. Humans don't fly."

And they were silent.

Wanda thought about Vision. Was he allowed in here? What would happen when she was back home? Vision was... in love with her. She was probably in love with Vision. Pietro didn't know that. Pietro would hate it. But eventually, he would live with it. Pietro wanted to see her happy. He was too protective, way too protective...

"Wanda?" A new, familiar, _british_ voice asked.

"I told you not to come in here." Pietro hissed.

"No, stay, Vizh." Wanda argued, glowering at her brother.

"I brought flowers." He said shyly, holding a bouquet of daisies.

"You didn't have to." She replied, taking the flowers. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"I wanted to." He said with a shrug. 

"I'll be going now." Pietro said stiffly. Wanda frowned as she watched him exit the room.

Wanda had so many things to say to Vision, but all that came out was, "Hi."

"Hi." He echoed, laughing nervously. He faked a smile. "I'm sorry that... all of this happened, Wanda. It's my fault. I'm just..." he hesitated. "I guess I'm not human."

"I think that you are." She replied, ignoring the sinking feeling that nothing would ever be the same between them.

"That's a first." He muttered sarcastically. Wanda couldn't hold back a smile. Vision? Being _sarcastic_?

"Sarcasm?" She asked, laughing.

Vision's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, was it inappropriate?"

She shook her head. "No, it was perfect, Vizh."

He grinned, but it faltered. "I think it is time to address the... what's the expression? I think it is time to address the elephant in the room."

"I know what you said, Vizh." She tapped her fingers anxiously. 

"And you are not... upset?" Vision whispered, gaze shifting around the small room.

"Upset?" She almost laughed incredulously. Seeing Vision's frightnened expression, she explained, "I'm not upset at all, Vizh."

He frowned. "So that means you are... happy?" He looked like he thought that Wanda reciprocating his feelings was an unfathomable prospect.

"I am more than happy." She murmured, taking his hand. 

"I... do not understand." He whispered dumbfoundedly.

She rolled her eyes. "Vizh, when you said you loved me, it made me realize..." She trailed off.

"What did you realize?" He demanded, though it wasn't a commanding demand. He was desperate. He wanted to be accepted. And Wanda loved him all the more for it.

"That I love you, too, Vizh." She said finally.

His face was lit up by a smile. She'd never seen him smile so _much_ , and he just sat there in a daze. "Vizh?" She asked, blinking.

"Yes?" He replied, blue eyes sparkling.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

So Vision did. He sat by her, surprised by their closeness when she pulled herself into a sitting position. "What are you doing?" He mumbled. If he had human skin, he'd surely be blushing.

"This." And Wanda took his face in her hands and kissed him. After a moment, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

It was that exact moment that Pietro chose to reenter the room. His face contorted with rage and he shouted, " _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?_ "


End file.
